Bad Liar
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Spock and Uhura had broken up and Jim is confused whether he should be happy about it or not. I still suck at writing summaries, sorry guys! PWP, fluff, possible OOCness and unbeta-ed. Slash!


Warnings: PWP, Fluff, possible OOCness

So, this is my first Spock/Kirk fanfiction. I've been wanting to write some cute pwp for a long time so here it is. Forgive me if it's pretty messed up, I wrote it in three hours and didn't check it for grammar mistakes 'cause it's already pretty late here and I have work tomorrow morning. (oh, it's already today, damn!). Anyway, hope you will like it. Review it please to help me improve!

Bad liar

He should have known this by now. At least, he should have guessed but no matter how much he wanted this to happen he was shocked. He was so shocked that he could only gape at her like a fish, being at a loss of words. There was a long, awkward silence before Uhura excused herself and left the bridge. He simply told her to stop her boyfriend doing overtime when it wasn't necessary but when she replied with a statement of "He is not my boyfriend." Jim was literally dumbstruck. And the worst thing was that when the shock was over he felt relieved, even slightly happy even though he wasn't supposed to.

"You should have been a bit more discreet." Bones familiar voice snapped him back to reality and he turned to him with a frown, not understanding what was going on.

"What?"

"They broke up two weeks ago."

"No way." Jim was genuinely surprised. How come he didn't realize anything of it? Well, he was obviously lost in his thoughts every time his First Officer appeared he didn't pay attention. Damn, he even avoided looking into his eyes.

"You really didn't know?" There was a hint of amazement in Bones' voice and Jim hated himself for telling the doctor his secret months ago.

"Sulu, you have the con." He stood up and rushed out of the bridge, hoping to catch up with Uhura. He really hated himself for doing it but as their friend, he wanted to try it at least.

"Wait, wait!" He almost yelled as he hurried towards her, taking deep sips of the air as he finally reached her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Captain?" She asked casually.

"I'm… I'm really sorry. About that." He said honestly, mentally kicking himself. Damn, he should have been happy that finally Spock was free but he just could be happy.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She replied.

"Did he break up with you? I know he can be a prick sometimes but I'm sure-"

"Captain, it's not really your business, but no, I was the one who called it off." She said, slightly irritated that Jim was pushing further. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss her break up with Jim.

"Do you want me to talk to him? I doubt he would listen to me but I could try-" Jim offered, really trying to help but Uhura cut him off once more.

"No, thank you. However, you should talk to him anyway." She said and before Jim could think of a reply she walked away. 'What is that supposed to mean?' Jim wondered.

He really didn't like the idea but a few hours later, he was standing right in front of Spock's door, trying to gather his courage. He tried so hard to avoid him ever since he realized his feelings towards the Vulcan but now, he had to enter his very own room. It was like a suicide. He was scared of being exposed especially now that he wasn't with Uhura anymore… He feared he would make a silly move and ruin their still fragile friendship. Plus, what kind of a friend he was? Being happy over such a thing? He had to ease the heavy compunction he was feeling by trying to talk to him. He knew he would be speaking against himself, but he just had to do it.

Nervously, he knocked on the door which was really a silly thing but he just didn't want to step inside without permission. A few seconds later the door opened automatically, revealing Spock who was standing in the doorway.

"It's rare to find you here, Captain. Is there anything I can do for you?" Spock asked; his expression unreadable as always.

"Um, yes, I would like to say sorry. I've just heard that you guys broke up."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Captain. Our relationship, as humans would say 'didn't work out'." There was still no hint of emotions on his face neither his voice. Calm and collected as always.

"Oh, that's a pity. I think you were a great couple." Jim forced himself to say it but it was the logical thing to do.

"Do you really think so?" Spock asked and Jim frowned for a second, surprised at the question.

"Yes, yes, of course." Jim lied and Spock frowned, a slight glint of disbelief in his dark eyes.

"Pardon me, Captain, but I think you're a very bad liar."

"Why would I lie?" Jim asked boldly but he immediately regretted it when Spock grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, locking the door behind them. Jim was stunned as his back hit the door, Spock standing right in front of him, still gripping his arm softly.

"Do you really think I've never recognised the way you were staring at me? Or the many occasions when you looked hurt when me and Uhura were together?"

"Com'on Spock, what are you talking about?" Jim laughed nervously, desperately trying to think of how to get out of this awkward situation. There was no way Spock could know it, he was so careful…

"You weren't as careful as you thought you were. Besides, human have difficulties hiding their emotions. Pardon me again, but your feeling towards me were rather obvious." Jim knew he was done for as the words left Spock's lips and the worst thing was that he couldn't think of anything but how wonderful those lips would taste.

"Spock, I can assure you… that my feelings won't cause you any kind of problem. There is nothing to be concerned about." He mumbled, looking away. "Now, if you would-"

He was cut off as Spock leant forward and pressed his lips against Jim's. His whole body tensed at the sudden contact and for a moment he seriously considered pushing his First Officer away but then found himself wrapping his arms around the Vulcan's firm torso, encouraging him.

Jim though he was dreaming when Spock forced his lips past his teeth, their tongues lapping against each other, causing Jim to moan into the kiss. He had kissed many times before but those were nothing compared to this. Spock's whole body was pressing against him, pinning him to the door while kissing him hungrily and Jim broke the kiss with a loud gasp as the Vulcan slid his hands underneath his shirt. Their gazes locked for a few seconds and Jim saw something in Spock's eyes he had never seen before. Lust. He could guess Spock was having the same view as he. Without a second thought their mouths crashed against each other again while Spock wrapped his arms around Jim firmly, moving him towards the bed.

The back of Jim's knees hit the bed and he fell on it, already half-way to remove his shirt as Spock was doing the same with his own. He took his time to admire the Vulcan's well-built body and had to bite back a sharp intake of air as Spock started unzipping his pants.

"Captain?" The Vulcan's rough voice snapped Jim out of his daze and looked into his eyes questioningly. "I believe you have too much fabric on you."

He could hold back a slight teasing. "Then why don't you come here and free me from it?" Spock wasn't one to turn down an invitation like that and climbed on top of Jim with only wearing his boxers, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Jim moved his hands to caress the toned torso of Spock, taking his time to explore every inch of it while Spock was kissing him breathless but when he tried to slide a hand into his boxers the Vulcan caught his wrists in a blink of an eye and pinned him down the bed. Jim let out another moan and buckled his hips in need. He loved how dominant Spock was and decided to play along.

Spock moved from his mouth to place kisses along his jawline then suck his neck eagerly, leaving a visible bruise. Jim closed his eyes tight, giving himself completely to the amazing feeling and gasping in need as he felt Spock's fingers tugging down his pants and underwear. At the next moment Spock's weight disappeared from him and Jim's eyes flew open in slight panic. He grinned at how stupid he was when he saw Spock sliding down his boxers and when he turned, Jim was pretty shocked but in a pleasant way. The Vulcan was… big… and rock-hard. He gulped thickly at the sight and did he just see Spock sneering?

He didn't have much time to think about that as Spock climbed back on top of him, their naked bodies pressing against each other, pulling obscene sounds from both of them. Jim thought he was dying when Spock trailed his long, slim hands down his abs, taking his throbbing manhood in hand. He was sure he was in Heaven when Spock leaned forward and took the tip of it into his mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Jim practically screamed as he arched his back in pure pleasure, clutching his fists on the sheets. He had never dared to hope this moment would come in his life and yet… It was like a dream. A very pleasant one.

Where did Spock get that kind of talent he couldn't guess but he had to admit the pointy eared bastard was one hell of a skilful guy. He took Jim's cock deeper in his mouth, his tongue circling around it while he bobbed his head up and down earning pants and gasps from his Captain.

"Oh, my god, Spock, please!" Jim almost begged as he was nearing the edge, gripping the sheets even tighter, not daring to mess the Vulcan's always so neat hair.

Spock pulled back with a wet pop and grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring the liquid into his fingers. When he got that thing, Jim didn't remember. He coated his fingers and manhood with the lube then tossed the bottle aside, spreading Jim's legs apart.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked in a surprisingly serious tone. Jim shook his head and again, he wasn't sure if he had seen Spock grinning satisfied.

"Relax, Jim." The way he had pronounced the name made Jim's flesh twitch in need and he took a deep breath as Spock pushed two fingers inside him at once. He winced at the unusual feeling but he found it rather pleasurable. Spock made a few scissoring movements then added a third finger, stretching his Captain further, not wanting to hurt him. Judging by the sounds Jim was making he was completely enjoying it.

Soon, Spock pulled the fingers out and placed his lube-covered pulsing member at Jim's entrance. "Are you ready, Jim?"

"Gods, Spock, yes, just do it." He couldn't believe he had just sounded like a cheap whore but he needed it so badly he cared less. It seemed like Spock enjoyed it very much.

He didn't needed to be told twice and Spock slammed into Jim with one swift movement causing Jim to throw his head back, his mouth opening for a silent scream.

"Jim, are you okay?" Spock asked worried, examining Jim's face carefully as he slowly relaxed.

"Yes." Jim panted. "You can move now." He managed a sheepish grin and now he was sure Spock was grinning back at him as he pulled a bit back and thrust in again, causing Jim to arch his back.

Soon, Spock pick up a steady rhythm while Jim was wrapping his arms around him, their mouths joined again for a sloppy yet passionate kiss. With one, well-aimed thrust Spock hit the bundle of nerves which made Jim to cry out it bliss, urging Spock to continue faster which he gladly did while grabbing Jim's manhood what was practically craving for attention, stroking it firmly. This was just too much to bear for Jim and with a few more thrust to that certain spot Jim broke the kiss with a loud moan of "Spock" as he came hard into his First Officer's waiting hand. As the muscles tightened around his member Spock reached his climax, too, cuming into Jim's limp body while moaning his name then collapsing on top of the man, both of them panting for air.

"Spock, what the hell have we done?" Jim broke the silence after he could catch up his breath, still hugging Spock against his chest.

"I believe humans call it 'having sex'?" There was a hint of mockery in his tone, Jim couldn't miss it. He grinned as Spock turned to face him.

"I know. It's just… not logical."

"I think it's only logical that when two people love each other they experience it." He was back to his usual self but there was a small, happy glint in his eyes as he was staring down at Jim's now utterly stunned face.

"You… do you… love me?" He asked, not being able to believe it.

"Yes, Jim, I think I love you." Spock stated, causing Jim to break into a huge, idiotic grin.

"I love you, too." He pressed a soft kiss against Spock's lips. "So… this is why you broke up with Uhura?" He knew it wasn't the best time nor the best place to talk about Spock's ex-girlfriend, but he had to know.

"Yes. If I had been honest with myself before, I would have spared her from it." He admitted.

"Did you tell her that… that you… about me?"

"Actually, she was the who pointed out for me. I'm grateful for her."

"Well, remind me to thank her later." Jim grinned and leant forward to have another sweet kiss from his lover.


End file.
